Stupid Decision
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Benar 'kan? Setiap orang pasti pernah mengambil keputusan yang salah. Walaupun hanya satu kali, tetap saja itu adalah keputusan yang salah. Warn: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Stupid Decision**

_Disclaimer__:_ _I __own __the __story. __Others? __Not __mine._

_**Warning**__**:**_ AU. _**DON**__**'**__**T **__**LIKE, **__**DON**__**'**__**T **__**READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**A/N: **_Thanks __to_ Jheiihyun07 _for __her __fluffy __oneshot _"Only You...". _That __inspired __me __to __make __this __oneshot. __Please __leave __your __review~ _^^

**P.S: **_Sorry __for __the oh-__not-so-good __ending. __I __know __I__'__m __suck __at __it _^^'

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke menaikkan alis. Mulutnya berhenti mengunyah saat Neji menanyakan hal yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Lagipula, kenapa teman kuliahnya ini tiba-tiba menanyakan hal semacam itu?

"Aku hanya ingin tahu karena selama hampir tiga tahun aku mengenalmu, satu kali pun aku belum pernah melihatmu menyesali sesuatu," papar Neji sebelum mengambil sebuah _egg__roll _dan melahapnya. "Itu membuatku penasaran, apakah kau pernah membuat keputusan bodoh atau tidak," lanjutnya kemudian.

Wajah sang Uchiha kembali ke raut datar, seperti biasa. Ia kembali mengunyah dan menikmati makan siangnya sembari mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diajukan Neji.

Apakah ia pernah membut keputusan yang bodoh?

Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak yakin ia pernah mengambil keputusan semacam itu. Sebagai seorang Uchiha, ia selalu memikirkan sesuatu sematang dan seserius mungkin sebelum mengambil keputusan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Percayalah, semua Uchiha akan melakukan hal itu—termasuk Obito, paman Sasuke, yang kadang sama sekali tidak terlihat sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha karena sikap kelewat ceria yang dia miliki.

Kembali ke pertanyaan Neji; Apakah Sasuke pernah mengambil keputusan yang bodoh?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, dan hal itu membuat Neji mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau tidak pernah?" tanya Hyuuga muda itu tidak percaya. "Satu kali pun kau tidak pernah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn."

"Kau serius? Rasanya terlalu janggal kalau satu kali pun dalam seumur hidupnya seseorang tidak pernah mengambil keputusan yang bodoh, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu," tutur Neji sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak tahu, Neji, sungguh. Tapi seingatku, aku tidak pernah mengambil keputusan bodoh yang bisa sampai membuatku merasa menyesal. Setidaknya sampai detik ini, aku belum pernah melakukannya."

Neji melemparkan tatapan skeptik pada lawan bicaranya. Ia tahu betul kalau Sasuke memang termasuk kedalam kelompok orang yang amat sangat hati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan, tapi bukan berarti pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu tidak pernah mengambil keputusan yang salah, bukan?

"Tapi kurasa aku pernah mengambil keputusan yang bodoh. Satu kali."

Dan ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan Sasuke membuat Neji menyeringai tipis. Benar 'kan? Setiap orang pasti pernah mengambil keputusan yang salah. Walaupun hanya satu kali, tetap saja itu adalah keputusan yang salah.

"Kurasa keputusanku untuk berpacaran dengan Naruto adalah satu-satunya keputusan bodoh yang pernah ada," papar Sasuke tenang. "Bahkan kupikir itu adalah keputusan paling bodoh yang pernah kubuat."

Seringai di bibir Neji menghilang sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

Sosok yang duduk di hadapannya ini memang sudah memiliki kekasih, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah adik tingkat mereka; Uzumaki Naruto.

Tidak, tidak, kalian tidak salah dengar. Nama kekasih Sasuke memang Uzumaki Naruto. Dan dia memang seorang pemuda.

Yep, Uchiha Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan mahasiswa tingkat dua yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Pada awalnya Neji sama sekali tidak paham, kenapa dua orang yang memiliki kepribadian sangat bertolak belakang seperti mereka bisa menjalin komitmen sebagai sepasang kekasih. Maksudnya, _for __the __God__'__s __sake_, mereka bahkan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak saling melempar ejekan tiap kali mereka bertemu!

Selama hidupnya, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah pasangan paling 'ajaib' yang pernah ditemui Neji. Bukan hanya karena keduanya yang merupakan sesama pemuda, tapi juga karena perbedaan watak yang hampir mencapai seratus persen.

Sasuke dan Naruto menjalin hubungan sejak dua tahun yang lalu, atau lebih tepatnya beberapa bulan setelah Naruto selesai menjalankan kewajibannya mengikuti kegiatan OSPEK yang diadakan pihak kampus.

Neji tentu tidak akan bisa melupakan sikap dingin Sasuke kepada semua Maru atau mahasiswa baru yang mereka temui—saat itu mereka berperan sebagai anggota Seksi Disiplin yang sangat dibenci hampir semua Maru karena sikap dingin dan kasar mereka. _Well_, para senior memang tidak memberikan serangan fisik, tapi pada kenyataannya serangan verbal memang lebih menyakitkan dari serangan fisik, bukan?

Sebagai mahasiswa baru, mereka tentu tidak bisa memperlihatkan rasa tidak suka mereka kepada sang senior dengan terang-terangan, tapi tidak dengan seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Sosok yang pada saat itu masih belum genap berusia tujuh belas tahun itu termasuk salah satu, diantara tidak begitu banyak mahasiswa, yang berani mengutarakan keberatannya dengan sikap para Sekdis.

Hampir semua orang yang satu angkatan dengan sang Uchiha tahu kalau pemuda itu paling tidak suka dibantah, terlebih jika apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang benar. Sasuke memang sedang melakukan tugasnya sebagai Sekdis, dan ia berkewajiban menerapkan disiplin dan bersikap tegas pada siapapun, tanpa pandang bulu. Ia menerapkan sikap dingin kepada semua Maru, termasuk kepada Naruto. Tapi nyatanya sikap dingin itu dianggap sebagai sikap yang sangat menyebalkan di mata sang Uzumaki. Menurut Naruto, Sasuke tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu untuk menegakkan disiplin, karena Neji bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik tanpa menjadi sosok yang 'menyebalkan' seperti putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku itu.

Sejak pertama kali Naruto mengutarakan rasa tidak sukanya kepada sikap Sasuke, sejak itu pula keduanya terus terlibat dalam sesi adu mulut dan adu _death __glare_. Dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani menengahi keduanya—kecuali para dosen, tentu saja.

Yang semua orang tahu, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah _rival _abadi; dimanapun dan dalam keadaan apapun.

Mereka saling bersaing dalam meraih IP tertinggi, walaupun mereka berbeda tingkat. Mereka saling bersaing ketika jurusan mereka mengadakan seleksi untuk mengirimkan perwakilan ke salah satu lomba, walaupun pada akhirnya Sasuke menang karena pengalamannya yang lebih banyak.

Mereka terus bersaing, bersaing, dan bersaing. Dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang sadar bahwa dibalik persaingan itu, pada kenyataannya, mereka berdua saling mengagumi sosok masing-masing.

"Apa pendapatmu, Neji? Apa menurutmu keputusanku menjadi pacar Naruto adalah keputusan yang baik? Atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke, membuyarkan lamunan sang Hyuuga.

Neji menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan terlihat tidak nyaman untuk memberikan jawaban karena sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu. Sasuke adalah orang yang menjalani hubungan itu bersama Naruto, jadi mana bisa ia menilai keputusan sang sahabat sebagai sesuatu yang benar atau salah?

"Kenapa kau berkata kalau keputusanmu itu termasuk ke dalam kategori keputusan yang bodoh?" tanya Neji hati-hati.

"Karena kenyataannya memang begitu," Sasuke angkat bahu.

Kenyataannya begitu? Apa maksudnya?

"Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa sejak awal pun sebenarnya kami bukanlah pasangan yang cocok untuk satu sama lain, Neji?"

Neji menahan diri untuk tidak menganggukkan kepala dan menyerukan kata "setuju".

"Kurasa kau juga tahu kalau orang seperti Naruto bukanlah orang yang baik untuk menjadi kekasihku. Aku tipikal orang yang tidak cocok dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa berpikir dewasa, dan kau tentu tahu bagaimana kekanakannya dia."

"Tapi kau menyukainya, 'kan? Jangan katakan kalau kau memintanya menjadi kekasihmu hanya karena kau tertarik padanya."

"Aku tidak mungkin menjadikan sesuatu atau seseorang milikku jika aku tidak benar-benar menyukainya, Neji. Jangan bodoh," jawab Sasuke sembari mengerlingkan mata.

Neji menarik napas panjang. Setidaknya, walaupun Sasuke menganggap keputusan itu bodoh, dia benar-benar memiliki perasaan kepada Naruto.

"Kau menjalin hubungan dengannya karena kau menyukainya, lalu kenapa kau berkata kalau keputusanmu itu adalah sesuatu yang bodoh?" Neji tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Karena aku tahu kalau dia bukan orang yang terbaik untukku, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Masih banyak orang diluar sana yang lebih baik dari Naruto untuk menjadi kekasihku, dan masih banyak orang diluar sana yang lebih baik dariku untuk menjadi kekasihnya."

"Tapi kalian saling mencintai," Neji kembali mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau bisa belajar mencintai seseorang, Neji, tapi kau tidak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk berubah menjadi seseorang yang cocok untukmu. Aku adalah aku, dan selamanya hanya akan menjadi aku, bukan orang lain."

Benar. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Kita bisa belajar untuk mencintai seseorang, tapi kita tidak bisa merubah seseorang menjadi seseorang yang kita inginkan.

Menjadi kekasih seseorang tidak berarti kau mempunyai hak untuk merubah kepribadian orang itu. Dan sekeras apapun kau berusaha mengubah seseorang, orang itu tidak akan berubah seratus persen. Dan kalaupun dia berubah, itu berarti kau tidak mencintai orang itu sebagaimana mestinya. Karena kau tidak bisa menerima dia apa adanya.

"Tapi, apa kau tahu hal yang aneh dari keputusan bodohku ini, Neji?" tanya Sasuke setelah meneguk isi botol air mineralnya.

Neji hanya menjawab dengan menaikkan alis dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Anehnya, walaupun aku tahu kalau keputusan itu adalah keputusan paling bodoh yang pernah kubuat, aku tidak menyesalinya. Tidak pernah sedikit pun terlintas penyesalan di pikiranku mengenai hal ini."

Neji bisa merasakan tubuhnya rileks saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia juga bisa merasakan suasana kaku yang melingkupinya sejak Sasuke mengungkapkan keputusan terbodohnya kini mulai mencair.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang bisa menggantikan sosok Naruto sebagai kekasihku. Akan sangat sulit mencari seseorang yang sangat berisik, hiperaktif, menyebalkan, keras kepala, kekana— Ouch!"

Neji tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang menundukkan kepala dengan kedua tangan mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang baru saja terkena ayunan kamus Oxford yang tebalnya melebihi tiga ratus halaman.

"Berhenti menjelek-jelekkanku di depan sahabatmu, Teme!" seru Naruto sembari menjatuhkan diri di kursi kosong yang ada disamping kursi pacarnya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disitu, Dobe? Kau menguping pembicaraan kami, huh?" tanya Sasuke sembari melemparkan tatapan penuh selidik. Tangan kanannya sendiri masih mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Sejak kau mengatakan kalau aku adalah sosok yang berisik, hiperaktif dan bla, bla, bla. Seharusnya kau menyanjung kekasihmu di depan Neji-_senpai_, bukan malah sebaliknya, Berengsek! Dan tidak, aku tidak menguping pembicaraan kalian."

Sasuke bisa merasakan pandangan beberapa mahasiswa yang ada di kantin terarah kepada keributan kecil yang baru saja ditimbulkan si pemuda berambut pirang, tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kusanjung darimu, huh? Aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan ide mengenai hal yang bisa kubanggakan darimu, Bodoh!"

"Apa? Kau bisa memuji kemampuan memasakku, Teme! Kau juga bisa memuji kemampuan menyanyi atau bermain piano yang aku miliki."

Neji kembali menyunggingkan senyum sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kafetaria kampus. Ia tidak mau berada di tengah-tengah sepasang kekasih unik ini lebih lama. Ia tidak mau mengganggu perdebatan 'manis' mereka.

'Jika aku tidak pernah menjadikan pemuda berisik ini milikku, kurasa aku akan mengambil keputusan yang lebih bodoh dari semua keputusan paling bodoh yang mungkin kubuat.'

Dan Neji makin melebarkan senyum ketika membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja dikirimkan sahabat dekatnya beberapa saat setelah ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung Fakultas.

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stupid Decision**

_Disclaimer__:_ _I __own __the __story. __Others? __Not __mine._

_**Warning**__**:**_ AU. _**DON**__**'**__**T **__**LIKE, **__**DON**__**'**__**T **__**READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**A/N: **_The __different __story __but __using __the __same __title.__You __can __take __it __as __a __prequel, __sequel, __or __as __a __non-related __story __with __the __first __one. __Make __sure __you __leave __me __a __review __later _^^

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut merah tampak mengerutkan dahi dari balik buku yang tengah ia baca. Bukan, bukan. Ekspresi wajah itu bukan timbul karena bacaan yang tengah ia tekuni, tapi dari pernyataan yang dicetuskan teman satu kelompokknya—

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Uzumaki Naruto!"

—kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sabaku no Gaara, pemuda yang kini sudah mencampakkan buku materi di tangannya ke atas meja, menatap sosok yang duduk di sebrangnya dengan malas.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin mengerjakan tugas ini sekarang, sebaiknya kita pergi ke kafetaria dan makan siang, Naruto," tuturnya kepada sang rekan.

Uzumaki Naruto, _partner_ kelompok sekaligus pemuda yang tadi mencetuskan pernyataan, mengangkat kepalanya dan menumpukan dagu di atas permukaan meja perpustakaan.

"Aku tidak mau pergi ke tempat itu. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya," gumamnya kesal.

Gaara kembali menaikkan alis, takjub. Setahunya seseorang akan merasa sangat senang jika bertemu dengan kekasihnya, tapi kenapa teman sekelasnya ini malah bersikap sebaliknya?

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Naruto," gerutu pemuda berambut pirang itu lagi, kepada dirinya sendiri.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala dan memutuskan untuk merapikan buku-buku materi di atas meja. Mereka tidak mungkin bisa mengerjakan tugas _Review _jika Naruto belum bisa kembali ke akal sehatnya.

"Kali ini apa yang dia lakukan padamu, huh?" tanya sang Sabaku sembari terus membereskan meja.

"Dia tidak mau membantuku berlatih TOEFL, padahal kita akan mengikuti Exit Levelminggu depan," gumam Naruto tanpa menyembunyikan nada frustasinya.

"Kau sudah berusaha membujuknya?"

"SUDAH! Aku bahkan sudah menyuapnya dengan satu paket makan siang dengan menu utama sup tomat, tapi dia tetap tidak mau. Lelaki macam apa dia, tidak mau membantu kekasihnya sendiri?" ucap Naruto sembari berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menggebrak meja.

Gaara kembali menggelengkan kepala. Ini bukan pertama kalinya _mood _sahabatnya terganggu karena kelakukan Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya sendiri. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya juga Gaara merasa takjub dengan kenyataan bahwa hubungan keduanya tetap berlanjut.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dan tidak ada waktu luang, Naru. Atau mungkin dia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk lomba minggu depan."

"Sebelum aku meminta bantuannya, aku sudah memastikan situasinya lebih dulu, Gaara. Neji-_senpai_memberitahuku kalau jadwal mereka sedang lengang dan Sasuke mengundurkan diri dari lomba itu. Dasar Uchiha Teme Sasuke Berengsek!"

Gaara kembali menunjukkan raut takjub. Jika pasangan lain saling memberikan nama panggilan yang lucu atau bahkan mesra, sang sahabat dan kekasihnya tidak demikian. Hey, panggilan "Bodoh" dan "Berengsek" sama sekali tidak termasuk ke dalam panggilan yang lucu ataupun mesra, bukan?

"Kalau dia tidak mau membantumu, kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan kepada Neji-_senpai _saja?" tanyanya sembari menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi. Ia bisa mengembalikan buku yang sudah ditumpuknya ke dalam rak nanti.

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Rasanya akan berbeda, Gaara. Aku akan lebih cepat mengerti kalau dia yang mengajariku," tuturnya pelan.

"Aku tidak akan membantah itu. Sasuke memang lebih baik daripada siapapun ketika harus berurusan denganmu," Gaara menganggukkan kepala.

"Maka dari itu, aku perlu bantuannya!"

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar menggebrak meja, dan ia langsung membungkukkan tubuh untuk meminta maaf kepada semua orang yang melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Beritahu aku, kenapa aku mau menjadi kekasih pemuda berengsek itu," gumam Naruto.

"Karena kau mencintainya," balas Gaara ringan.

"Ah, ya, kau benar. Aku memang mencintainya," si pemuda berkulit _tan _menganggukkan kepala. "Tapi kenapa aku bisa mencintai orang seperti itu?"

Gaara hanya menatap sosok yang tengah menempelkan dahi di atas permukaan meja dengan iba.

Ia memang baru mengenal Naruto ketika mereka menjadi teman sekelas di universitas ini, tapi ia tentu bisa dengan mudah menyadari bagaimana perasaan sang Uzumaki kepada senior mereka yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Gaara tentu tidak akan bisa melewatkan pandangan penuh kekaguman di mata Naruto saat pemuda itu menatap Sasuke. Ia tentu tidak akan bisa melewatkan pandangan penuh rasa suka yang dilemparkan Naruto saat pemuda itu berhadapan dengan kekasihnya. Dan ia tentu tidak akan bisa melewatkan perhatian sang Uzumaki kepada pemuda senior berambut _raven_itu.

Gaara tidak akan pernah bisa melewatkannya, dan rasanya semua orang bisa melihat betapa Naruto sangat 'terikat' kepada sang Uchiha—dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang keberatan dengan kenyataan itu.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin tahu hal itu, Naru," ucap sang Sabaku yang makin menyamankan diri bersandar pada punggung kursi.

"Hn?" tanya Naruto tanpa merubah posisi.

"Sebenarnya juga aku ingin tahu... kenapa kau bisa mencintai orang semacam dia."

Keadaan hening selama beberapa saat, dan Gaara tahu pemuda di hadapannya sedang berpikir, berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk dilontarkan padanya.

"... bodoh," gumam Naruto tidak jelas, membuat Gaara mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa?"

"Kurasa aku mencintainya karena aku terlalu bodoh," ulang Naruto, kali ini lebih jelas.

"Kau apa?"

"Jangan membuatku mengakui kebodohanku berkali-kali, Gaara."

Dan pemuda berkulit putih itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringai jahilnya. Mengerjai Naruto yang sedang dalam keadaan _mood __swing _memang cukup menyenangkan.

"Sejak awal aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukai lelaki dingin menyebalkan itu, jadi kurasa aku mencintainya karena aku terlalu bodoh."

Naruto menarik napas panjang, membuat Gaara membuka mulutnya untuk meminta kejelasan lebih lanjut dari penuturannya yang ia yakini belum selesai.

"Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau sejak awal kami _memang _bukan sosok yang cocok untuk satu sama lain. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku mencintainya dan aku terlau bodoh untuk menerima ajakannya untuk memulai semua ini," papar Naruto tepat sebelum Gaara mengucapkan permintaannya.

"Apa itu berarti kau menyesal sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya, Naru?" tanya Gaara hati-hati.

"...entahlah. Untuk yang satu itu, aku tidak tahu."

Gaara mendengus dan mengerlingkan mata bosan sebagai tanggapan jawaban menggantung sang Uzumaki.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kau benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Hn?"

"Kau jelas-jelas tidak menyesalinya. Kalau tidak, kau tentu akan merasakan penyesalan itu begitu kau berkata kalau semua yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua adalah hasil dari kebodohanmu."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menumpukan dagu di atas permukaan meja. Sepasang mata beriris langitnya menatap lurus mata beriris hijau teduh milik sang lawan bicara.

"Tapi aku serius, semua yang terjadi diantara aku dan Sasuke memang murni hasil dari kebodohanku," paparnya.

Gaara sedikit menengadahkan kepala, dan Naruto tahu itu adalah tanda untuk memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut kepada sahabatnya ini.

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang, hubungan kami bermula dari kebodohanku yang tidak mampu menyadari ketidak cocokan kami."

Gaara mengangguk kecil, memberi tanda lain kepada si pemuda pirang untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau karakter kami saling bertolak belakang. Ah, tidak, tidak. Akan lebih tepat kalau aku mengatakan kalau karakter kami memang _sangat _bertolak belakang."

"Tapi sampai detik ini kalian bisa mengatasi hal itu dengan baik," cetus Gaara.

"Itu karena kami sudah bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melanjutkan pertengkaran kekanakan kami, tidak seperti dulu," Naruto menggembungkan pipi.

"Dan kurasa itu berarti kalian sudah memiliki satu kesamaan yang membuat kalian tidak lagi _terlalu _bertolak belakang," Gaara mencetuskan poin penting.

Naruto menatap Gaara selama beberapa saat sebelum menganggukkan kepala, "Kau benar."

"Dan kurasa kau sudah tidak begitu kekanakan ketika berada di dekatnya, dan Sasuke berani menurunkan sedikit tingkat kedewasaannya saat bersamamu," Gaara mencetuskan poin penting lain yang tentu saja disetujui Naruto.

"Tapi tetap saja... Kadang aku merasa keputusanku untuk memulai semua ini adalah keputusan paling bodoh yang pernah kubuat. Kau tahu? Tidak semua orang bisa menerima hubungan kami, karena mereka menganggap kami bukanlah pasangan yang cocok untuk satu sama lain."

Gaara kembali melemparkan tatapan takjub, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam siang ini.

"Lalu? Apa itu masalah untukmu? Apa yang mereka lihat tidak seratus persen sama dengan apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, bukan?" tanyanya. "Tapi kalau kau mempedulikan perkataan mereka, maka aku akan berpikir kalau kau menyetujui ucapan mereka."

"Pada kenyataannya, aku memang setuju dengan apa yang mereka katakan," Naruto menarik napas panjang. "Kadang aku merasa bukan aku yang seharusnya menjadi kekasih Sasuke, karena aku tidak merasa sebaik itu untuk bisa menjalin hubungan dengannya."

"Kau dan pemikiran bodohmu," Gaara menggelengkan kepala dan menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan pandangan malas. "Apa kau pikir orang seperti Sasuke tidak berpikir sebelum memilihmu untuk menjadi kekasihnya, huh?"

Naruto kembali menggembungkan pipi, kali ini bahkan ditambah dengan mengerucutkan bibir. Ia sudah mengatai dirinya sendiri sebagai seseorang yang bodoh sebanyak, mungkin, lebih dari sepuluh kali. Mendengar Gaara mengatai dirinya dengan hal yang sama benar-benar tidak memperbaiki keadaan.

"Orang seperti Sasuke selalu berpikir beberapa langkah kedepan sebelum melakukan sesuatu, dan itu artinya dia sudah memikirkan apakah kau adalah orang yang pantas untuknya atau tidak. Dan dengan kenyataan bahwa kalian masih menjalani hubungan ini sampai sekarang, itu berarti kau memang _pantas_ untuknya, Bodoh."

"Hei, cukup Sasuke yang memberikan julukan itu padaku, kau jangan melakukannya juga, Gaara!" tegur Naruto tidak terima.

Pemuda yang ditegur hanya melemparkan seringai jahil dan bangun dari posisinya sembari mengambil semua buku yang ia ambil dari rak.

"Huh? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto sebelum Gaara melangkah meninggalkan meja.

"Makan siang. Tugas ini kita selesaikan nanti saja, kalau kau sudah kembali waras."

"HEI!"

Gaara membalikkan tubuh dan menahan diri untuk tidak melepaskan tawa ketika melihat orang-orang kembali melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada _partner_-nya. _Well_, sekali lagi, menggoda Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang dalam keadaan _mood __swing _memang menyenangkan.

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan kembali menempelkan dahi ke atas permukaan meja dengan kedua tangan yang sejak tadi sengaja ia biarkan menjuntai di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Pemuda berkulit _tan _itu sama sekali tidak berniat mendongakkan kepala ketika mendengar suara buku yang diletakkan di atas meja dan suara seseorang duduk di kursi yang ada di seberang meja.

'Mungkin Gaara mengurungkan niat untuk pergi makan siang dan memutuskan untuk menemaniku.'

Keadaan yang hening terusik ketika Naruto merasakan puncak kepalanya berdenyut nyeri akibat hantaman sebuah benda. Kontan ia langsung menegakkan tubuh dan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mengusap bagian yang sakit.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur di perpustakaan, Dobe."

Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti dan matanya langsung menatap Sasuke yang sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

'Ah, ternyata Gaara memang benar-benar meninggalkanku.'

"Sedang apa kau disini, Teme?" tanyanya tanpa mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan semua perhatian yang ada, jadi ia tidak lagi ambil pusing.

Sasuke melirik permukaan meja, dan tentu saja Naruto mengikuti arah lirikan mata kekasihnya. Pupil mata beriris biru miliknya tampak melebar ketika mendapati sebuah buku tebal, yang diasumsikan sebagai alat 'penyerangan' Sasuke tadi, tergeletak tepat di depan matanya.

Naruto segera mengulurkan tangan dan membuka buku itu dan membaca sekilas beberapa halaman awal dengan senyum lebar yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku sudah menandai nomor soal yang biasanya muncul di ujian TOEFL dengan warna merah, sementara nomor yang kutandai dengan warna hijau adalah soal yang kadang muncul di ujian Exit Level," papar Sasuke yang kini sudah mencondongkan diri dan menumpukan dagu di atas kedua punggung tangannya.

Naruto menutup buku di tangannya dan bangun dari duduknya, mencondongkan diri, dan melingkakan kedua lengannya di bahu sang Uchiha.

"_Thank __you, _Teme! _I __love __you __so, __so, __so, __so, __so __fuckin__' __much!_" ucapnya girang.

"_You__'__re __welcome, _Dobe. _And __I __love __you __too,_" bisiknya.

Suara deheman dan bisik-bisik yang terdengar dari lingkungan sekitar membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali duduk di kursinya dengan kepala tertunduk. Sasuke tahu kekasihnya sedang berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya karena hal yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"_Baka _Dobe," cetusnya sembari mendengus geli.

Naruto mengurungkan niat untuk membalas ejekan Sasuke ketika ponselnya yang sengaja ia taruh di atas meja bergetar.

'Dan kurasa kau akan menjadi orang yang jauh lebih bodoh jika kau tidak menerima lelaki di hadapanmu itu, Naruto. Kau juga akan mengambil keputusan yang lebih bodoh jika kau berpikir kalau kau tidak cocok untuknya.'

Naruto langsung menegakkan kepala dan mengedarkan pandangan, mencoba mencari sosok Gaara yang ia yakini masih berada di dalam ruangan perpustakaan. Pandangannya kembali terfokus ke ponselnya saat benda itu bergetar sekali lagi.

'Dan, oh, aku harus mengingatkanmu kalau semua siswa dilarang melakukan _Public __Display __of __Affection_ di area kampus, walaupun sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak keberatan melihat kau bermesraan dengan kekasihmu di tempat umum, kekeke.'

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**


End file.
